Timeline
ADVENTURE TIMELINE Indiana Jones Fan Fiction stories with the Indiana Jones movies, books, and television series. 1890's 1890-1899 *Prologue: In the Beginning 1899 *''Indiana Jones: Born on the First of July'' 1900's 1908 *Young Indiana Jones: My First Adventure *Young Indiana Jones and the Passion for Life 1909 *Young Indiana Jones and the Perils of Cupid 1910's 1910 *Young Indiana Jones and the Travels with Father *Young Indiana Jones and the Journey of Radiance *Indy in China and the Runaway Adventure 1912 *Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure * Young Indiana Jones: A Death in the Family *Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom of the Klondike *Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango *Young Indiana Jones and Radioactive Bulb 1913 *Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure *Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror *Young Indiana Jones and Child Lama *Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril *Young Indiana Jones and Violin of the Metropolitan *Young Indiana Jones and Bermuda Triangle *Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders *Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death 1914 *Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld *Young indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross *Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge *Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City *Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire *Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon *Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger 1915 *Young Indiana Jones and the Specter of Venice 1916 *Young Indiana Jones and the Spring Break Adventure *Young Indiana Jones and the Mid-Atlantic *Young Indiana Jones and the Love's Sweet Song *Young Indiana Jones and the Trenches of Hell *Young Indiana Jones and the Demons of Deception *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom *Young Indiana Jones and the Oganga: The Giver and Taker of Life 1917 *Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen *Young Indiana Jones and the Espionage Escapades *Young Indiana Jones and the Tales of Innocence *Young Indiana Jones and the Daredevils of the Desert 1918 *Young Indiana Jones and the Masks of Evil *Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye 1919 *Young Indiana Jones and the Winds of Change 1920's 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues *Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies *''Indiana Jones and the Wrath of Agony'' 1922 *Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi 1923 *Indiana Jones and the secret of the Pyramid 1925 *Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants *The Mummy 1926 *Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils 1927 *Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge 1928 *Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy *Indiana Jones and the Interior World 1930's 1930 *Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates *Indiana Jones and the White Witch *Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 1931 *''Indiana Jones and the Attack of Fear'' 1932 *Indiana Jones and the Feathered Serpent 1933 *Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone *Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island *Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower *Indiana Jones and the City of Lighting *Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs *The Mummy Returns 1934 *Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth *Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx 1935 *Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil *Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones Adventure Ride: Temple of the Forbidden Eye 1936 *Indiana Jones and the Cursed Book of Magic *Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Infinity Cube *Indiana Jones and the Revenge of the Ancients *Indiana Jones and the Ikons of Ikammanen *Indiana Jones and the Devil's Cradle *Indiana Jones and the Gateway to Infinity! *Indiana Jones and the Club Nightmare! *Indiana Jones and the Africa Screams! *Indiana Jones and the Gold Goddess *Indiana Jones and the Fourth Nail *Indiana Jones and the Deadly Rock! *Indiana Jones and the Deamons *Indiana Jones and the Sea Butchers *Indiana Jones and the Search for Abner *Indiana Jones and the Dragon by the Tail!! *Indiana jones and the Cuban Connection! *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Deep *Indiana Jones and the Good as Gold *Indiana Jones and the trail of the Golden Guns *indiana Jones and the Tower of Tears! *Indiana Jones and the Shot by Both Sides! 1937 *''Indiana Jones and the Bermuda Mystrey'' *Indiana Jones and the Big Game *Indiana Jones and the Double Play! *Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold *Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates 1938 *Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *''Ben Venture and the Devil of the East'' *Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient *Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan *Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba 1939 *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King 2'' *Indiana Jones and the Longship of the Gods *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island *Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Starts) 1940's 1940 *Indiana Jones and the Legacy of Avalon * Indiana Jones: Into the Great Unknown (Fan-Fiction Version) 1941 *Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece *Indiana jones and the Labyrinth of Horus *Indiana Jones and the Gold of El Dorado *Indiana Jones and the Secret of Easter Island *''Ben Venture and the Flying Tigers'' 1942 *''Indiana Jones and the Veil of Veronica'' 1943 *Indiana Jones and the Lost People 1945 *Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Finish) 1946 *Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand'' *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor 1947 *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine *''Ben Venture and the Search for the Stairway'' 1948 *''Indiana Jones and the Children of the Green Planet'' 1949 *''Ben Venture and the Mask of Nebtawi'' 1950's 1952 *''Ben Venture and the Excalibur Crusade'' 1954 *''Indiana Jones and the Verge of Legend'' *''Ben Venture and the City of the Gods'' 1955 *''Sam Venture and the Thunder Hammer'' 1956 *''Ben Venture and the Lost Continent'' *''Ben Venture and the Gambler's Ruin'' *''Ben Venture and the Isle of a Thousand Shipwrecks'' 1957 *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *''Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection'' *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' (Start) *''Ben Venture and the Gates of Paradise'' 1958 *''Indiana Jones and the Edge of Destruction'' *''Ben Venture and the Beast of G’evaudan '' *''Mutt Williams and the Fertility Temple'' 1959 *''Ben Venture and the Brazen Serpent'' 1960's 1961 *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' (Finish) 1962 *''Indiana Jones and the Magic of the Spanish Main'' 1967 *''Indana Jones and the Island of the Hidden Treasure'' 1968 *''Mutt Jones and the Trenches of Flame'' 1970's 1970 *''Mutt Jones and the Lost City of the Hovitos'' 1980's 1983 *''Mutt Jones and the Palace of Kings'' 1989 *''The Leather Jacket of Indiana Jones (Fan-Fiction Version)'' 1990's 1995 *''Mutt Jones and the Deserts of Storm'' 1999 *''Mutt Jones and the Rain of Fire'' 2000's 2000 *''Mutt Jones and the Sands of Desire'' 2005 *''Mutt Jones and the Treacherous Savior'' 2008 *''Scruffy Jones and the Tales of the Tombs'' *''Indiana Jones: My Last Adventure'' 2008-2009 *Epilogue: Revelations